Fermata
Fermata (フェルマータ Ferumāta) is the white armor in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Appearance Fermata's white armor resembles one from the medieval ages. When it first appears, it dons a red scarf on its back. In the final battle, it is revealed that Camellia has been controlling the armor all this time and that she wanted both sides to stop their feud. When Camellia fuses with Fermata, her green flame-like entity appears inside Fermata's body. The red scarf turns into a blue flame in the shape of its scarf. Personality Fermata is a speechless armor when it first appears. However, when Camellia fuses with it, her voice acts as its voice. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Miracle *'≪Chariowald≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト≫): A pair of dual-wielding swords that Fermata carries. The sword's handle is surrounded by a large semioval-like shape that separates it from the blade. On that semioval are the three orbs embedded on it. On the blade, there is a large cross design and some text imprinted on it. **'≪Chariowald - Eins≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト・アインス≫): The black sword that Fermata carries on its right hand. It uses Eins to attack its opponents with Midgard's Tyrfing. When Camellia fuses with the armor, Eins gives off a yellowish glow. **'≪Chariowald - Zwei≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト・ツヴァイ≫): The white sword that Fermata carries on its left hand. It uses Zwei to attack its opponents with Fenris Breaknir. When Camellia fuses with the armor, Zwei gives off a blueish glow. Runes *'Midgard's Tyrfing' (運命斬り拓き金色聖剣 (ミドガルズ・ティルヴィング) midogaruzu tiruvingu; Japanese for "The Golden Holy Sword that Severs through Fate"): Fermata combines the power of Freya's Midgard's Wolf and Nagisa's Tyrfing in order to override Rōge's concept magic, as well as deal damage to him. *'Fenris Breaknir' (運命斬り拓き銀色聖剣 (フェンリス・プレイクニル) fenrisu pureikuniru; Japanese for "The Silver Holy Sword that Severs through Destiny"): A stronger version of Reiji's Fenris Wolf. Fermata fires out a concentrated slash of magical energy towards its opponents. *'Akashic Record' (運命司りし双剣の魂 (アカシック・レコード) akashikku rekōdo; Japanese for "Soul of the Twin Swords that Control Fate"): Fermata's rune that is a lighter version of Rōge's Akashic Record. Fermata's Akashic Record is exactly like Reiji's Da Capo. It can restore objects back to its original state, as well as summon objects or people to Fermata's location. Fermata used Akashic Record to heal itself from Rōge's Forbes Blutgang and summon out the other Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai to stall for time. *'Asgard Wolf' (運命斬り拓き双光聖剣 (アスガルドヴォルフ) asugarudo worufu; Japanese for "Twin Holy Swords of Light that Sever through Fate"): Fermata's version of Asgard Wolf. Combining the power of Reiji's Fenris Wolf and Freya's Midgard's Wolf, Fermata slashes at its opponent twice (once for each of its swords). The attack is able to defeat Rōge-Julius, with the help of Reiji's Fenris Lævateinn. The attack takes a considerable time to charge up, hence why Fermata does not use it very much. *'Overload Asgard Wolf' (絶望斬り拓き希望なる双光の聖剣 (オーバーロード・アスガルドヴォルフ) ōbārōdo asugarudo worufu; Japanese for "Twin Holy Swords of Hope that Cuts Through Despair"): An even stronger version of Asgard Wolf. This ability is Fermata's Ultimate Last Resort, and is powerful enough to defeat Rōge in his true form, with the help of Reiji's Gungnir Divide Zero. The attack takes a very long time to charge up, hence why Fermata does not use it very much. Trivia *The weapons that Fermata wields are indeed Julius's own weapons. Why it is able to wield it is unknown. Category:Kadenz fermata's Sub Characters Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Kisekitsukai